I'm with you
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: Inuyasha forgot Kagome one night she's wondering where he is Naraku all of a sudden shows up she runaway from him he tries to get her but before he does her silver haired savior finds her and saves her... who is he?


**I'm With You**

**By: Princess_Akitomi**

**Summary**: Inuyasha forgot Kagome one night she's wondering where he is Naraku all of a sudden shows up she runaway from him he tries to get her but before he does her silver haired savior finds her and saves her... who is he?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Akotuma, Shadow, Midnight, Akitomi, and Tasitki

**Pairing**: Sess/Kag

_~ I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark I thought_

_that you'd be here by now ~_

In a clearing somewhere in the middle on the eastern lands a woman was standing in the middle of a bridge she had blackish/blue hair that went to the small of her back, and had sapphire colored eyes.

"Inuyasha, where are you I thought you'd be here already." She wondered the woman was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't since that a very evil being was behind her.

***plop***

"Great just great its starting to rain... I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW INUYASHA" She yelled

_~There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound ~_

"Kukukuku, looks like Inuyasha left you for Kikyou... again" sneered the man behind her she turned around so fast if there wasn't any railing she would of been in the stream that the bridge went over.

"What do you want, Naraku" she snarled

"Hmm... I want a lot of things like the Shikon-No-Tama, but most importantly I want you... Kagome" Said Naraku

While Naraku was talking Kagome ran off of the bridge and she started to run for her life.

"HELP! Please, someone help me!" screamed Kagome

"No one, will help you now girl"

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed Kagome

***Some place east of Kagome and Naraku***

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A small group that contained a hanyou, a monk, a fox kit, a neko, and a demon slayer all turned to were the scream came from.

"Didn't that sound, just like Kagome?"

"Grrrrr,"

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I smell Naraku, come on lets go"

With that Inuyasha and his group minus Kagome went after Naraku

***Back To Kagome and Naraku***

While Kagome ran she lost Naraku an hour ago but only because Naraku was distracted. Kagome still running making sure she ran across streams, rivers, and other bodies of water. Soon she tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle in the process

_~Isn't anyone trying to find me won't someone come take me home It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you~_

"Kukukuku, I have finally got you cornered and now I'll take you back to my palace so that you can give me an heir" stated Naraku evilly while he was walking towards her she was crawling backwards until her back hit a tree trunk. But before Naraku could grab her he had to jump back or else his arm would be no more when he looked to see who attacked him he was surprised for instead of Inuyasha it was his older half-brother Sesshoumaru.

"So, you have finally fallen from grace Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku sneered

"Why, are you so close to my lands Naraku"

"That little miko, ran from her destiny in bearing me pups and being my mate"

"I wont allow you to touch her, you vile hanyou"

"Oh, and why is that have you fallen in love with the little miko Sesshoumaru"

Instead of answering Sesshoumaru attacked making sure Naraku stayed away from Kagome. After a few minutes Naraku was covered in his own blood and when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get her he feld. When Sesshoumaru turned around walked towards Kagome picked her up, sat down at the base of a tree and set her in his lap.

"Ummm, thank you for saving me Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Why are you so close to my lands, miko

" My name isn't miko, Bitch, girl, woman, wretch or any other names you and your half-brother can come up with its Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!"

"... Why are you near my lands... Kagome"

"A friend of my, who is like an older sister, lives on your lands... can you stay until she comes here for me"

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

***Five Minutes Later***

"KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU, YOU BASTARD, LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW! yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, sit boy"

***Bang***

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BITCH!" when Inuyasha looked up he seen Sesshoumaru help Kagome stand up but kept her close so if Inuyasha did something stupid he can take her into safety

"Maybe, instead of yelling at your Half-brother you could thank him." retorted Kagome  
>"Now, why would I do that?"<p>

"WHY! YOU WANT TO KNOW, WHY! WELL, MAYBE IT IS BECASUE IF HE DIDN'T SHOW UP 10 MINUTES AGO NARAKU WOULD OF HAD ME, RAPED ME, AND HAD ME CARRING HIS HEIR SO THAT IS WHY YOU SHOULD BE THANKING HIM! Now, Inuyasha tell me where were you when I asked you to meet me in the clearing where we came back to after coming from your Fathers grave. Hmm, were you with Kikyou and don't lie Sesshoumaru will tell me, either way I'm walking."

'Ha, she wont leave she has a too big of a heart and Sesshoumaru wont tell her no matter he hates humans'

"No, Kagome I wasn't with Kikyou I was seeing if you were still home or not" Lied Inuyasha

"You lie, Hanyou"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha" after Kagome said that she ran away from the clearing.

"You have truly screwed up, little brother" with that said Sesshoumaru vanished going back to his palace

_~I'm looking for a place, searching for a face is_

_anybody here I know 'cause nothings going right_

_and every things a mess and no one likes to be alone~_

Inuyasha and the others were about to go after Kagome when they hear a voice call out to them.  
>"Leave her alone, Hanyou you caused her enough pain and suffering." commanded a voice from the trees<p>

When they turned around there stood a demoness leaning againist a tree trunk. She had long black hair that ended at her thighs, with navy blue marking along her cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, she also had a black rose in the middle of her forehead, and she had soulful eyes where one was black and one was sliver.

"Who, the hell are you"

"My name is Akotuma, I am Kagome's mentor/friend/adopted older sister. I'll give you, one finale warning Inuyasha leave my sister alone." After Akotuma gave Inuayasha his warning she left.

"Wow, Kagome is friends with the lady Akotuma" wondered Miroku

"So, what's so special about that wench" snorted Inuyasha

"Lady Akotuma, is the goddess of the sight meaning she can she how your future is, when and how you die, not only that but she is a powerful Inuyouki."

Answered Sango

"Some say that her and your older brother are twins and that Sesshoumaru is the god of death."

"I can see that bastard being that kind of god."

"So, wait does that me that inuyasha is a demigod?" asked Shippo

"I don't know Shippo. Let's go to Sesshoumaru's palace for i'm sure that is where Kags is at and ask him."

"Fine"

***In Akotuma's den***

When Kagome got to her sister's den she found out that she wasn't there so she walk into the den and sat next to the wolf pups since a pack of black wolfs that share the den with Akotuma.

"Isn't anyone, trying' to find me wont someone come take me home?" Kagome whispered softly

_~It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you I'm with you yeah~_

"Sister, how are you"

"I hate Inuyasha,"

"You, don't hate him maybe mad at him but not hate"

"Oh, fine but why does he always lie to me"

"You, always believed him"

"Hmm,"

"Sister dear, what are your feelings for Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the feelings I have are a lot stronger than those for Inuyasha and I love Inuyasha"

"No, Kagome you love Sesshoumaru. The feelings for Inuyasha, was just puppy love."

_~Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah... Yeah... Yeah!...~_

"Does Sesshoumaru, feel the same?"

"Don't know, lets go ask his palace is only one hour away."

"Okay,"

***One Hour later Sesshoumaru's house***

"SESSHOUMARU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE MY SISTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY"

"What is it, Akotuma"

"Hey I don't have anything to say to you but Kagome does so bye" with that Akotuma ran back to her den both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were looking where Akotuma was at a few minutes ago.

"Is there something, you wish to tell me Kagome"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm, I-I-I love you" said a blushing Kagome

"Why, didn't you tell me after I saved you from Naraku"

"Because, I didn't know I loved you until Akotuma told me and said that the love I felt for Inuyasha was Puppy love... so do you love me. Because, If you don't I understand and I will leave you and your palace alonmphisasp" she was Interrupted and silenced because Sesshoumaru kissed her and Inuyasha and the others came insight of them but the couple didn't know.

"You talk to much, My Kagome"

"KAGOME,"

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku"

_~It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life_

_wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere_

_new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you...!~_

"Come on Kagome, were leaving"

"No,"

"What, did you say! Don't you realize that the bastard is the God of death! And that friend of yours Akotuma is the goddess of sight. She knows when and how your going to die. She said that Sesshoumaru is going to kill you."

"Half-breed, your walking on thin ice if my sister heard you tell Kagome a false claim on her life she might kill you... not that I mind."

"I said no Inuyasha, I finally found someone to love and who will actually love me back and yes I know that Akotuma is the goddess of sight and no I didn't know Fluffy was the God of Death but it fits that he is. So leave us alone but

first give me my pup back"

"Your pup, he's ours"

"Not anymore you filthy Hanyou, Shippo is my pup for I raised him even before you decided that you would help but I know you only did that so when Kikyou tries to kill me and get her soul back you and her would raise him but I don't want her near him... Come Shippo."

"Okay, Mama"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha"

***Five years later***

"Daddy! Mommy! Come play with us" yelled a five year old girl who looked a lot like Kagome except that her bangs were the color of her father's hair, she has black eyes that turned sapphire when mad, and her marking were onyx except for her navy crescent moon that told everyone that she is the heir of the west but not only that she was a full demon not a half-breed.

"Your Mother and I, will just watch today Akitomi"

"Okay" Akitomi chirped "Then maybe tomorrow"

"Of course your Father and I, will play with you, Shippo, and Rin" exclaimed a heavily pregnant Kagome

_~I'm with you...! Take me by the hand take me some_

_somewhere new I don't know who you are but I..._

_I'm with you...! I'm with you...!~_

"Akitomi, come on your it remember" teased Shippo and Rin

"That's it, I am going to get you Nii-chan and Nee-chan" Laughed Akitomi

"Hehehe,"

"Whats, so funny mate"

"I was just thinking, how Akitomi reminds me of Akotuma"

"Let's hope that our son is the complete oppisite of Akitomi or we are going to be in trouble."

"True, and if he wasn't the palace would be destroyed everyday."

"Come on, Shadow and Midnight lets go get Shippo-Nii-chan and Rin-Nee-chan"

"Woof"

"Bark"

_~Take me by the hand take me some somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you... I'm with you _

_I'm with you~_

**~FIN~**


End file.
